


pretend that we just don't care

by ValerieHayne



Series: ficlets [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Louis, unfinished bussines
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Louis sabe que nada es lo mismo, ni volverá a serlo, pero a veces, si cierra los ojos, puede pretender, engañarse un poco.





	pretend that we just don't care

**Author's Note:**

> tengo esto en mis borradores desde hace dos años y dudo que lo vaya a terminar, por lo que sólo será un vistazo a algo más profundo y doloroso.   
> el título es de "Sober" de Lorde.

Es el año 2015 y ya no son los mismos adolescentes con pésimo gusto para la ropa y peinados a lo tipo Justin Bieber, mucho ha cambiado desde aquel verano en que sus caminos se cruzaron, las dinámicas como grupo son más fáciles de seguir y los lazos entre ellos se han profundizado. _Demasiado ha cambiado_ , en su opinión, pero hay unas cosas que siguen siendo las mismas: Liam continúa regalando sonrisas y emocionándose con cada concierto, Harry sigue contando chistes terribles a las dos de la madrugada cuando ninguno puede conciliar el sueño, Niall aun disfruta de un buen bocado de comida cada que quiere y sin que le importe lo que digan los otros. Siguen teniendo ese estúpido ritual de insultarse antes de cada concierto para darse buena suerte.

Tal vez Zayn se haya ido y ya no haya discusiones entre Liam y él por fumar dentro del bus haciendo a Harry estornudar cada cinco segundos, ni haya más complicidad y travesuras a medianoche, ni charlas después de cada concierto con un porro en la mano e incoherencias en el aire.

Su amistad no es tangible, ya no más.

Hay algo que permanece, sin embargo, algo que no cambia con los días o las semanas: la noche de póker. Una vez al mes los chicos se sientan en el bus a apostar, primero fue dinero y ahora que son asquerosamente ricos apuestan las cosas más tontas: quién sacará los calcetines sucios de Louis, quién hará yoga con Harry a las cuatro de la madrugada, quién será el conductor designado la próxima vez que salgan a beber (aunque tienen chofer) y cosas por el estilo, pequeñas acciones que les mantienen atados al suelo, que refuerzan los lazos que los unen y que les permite pasar un tiempo solos.

Esto comenzó en el tour de TXF, cuando sorprendentemente Niall les enseñó a jugar después de cada concierto y entre entrevistas cansadoras. Liam y Zayn la cogieron rápido y se convirtieron en jugadores decentes, a Louis le costó un poco más, en especial el mantener sus expresiones faciales neutras pues Niall siempre solía aprovecharse de eso y hacerlo caer en sus trampas. Quien resultó ser un muy buen jugador fue Harry, quitándoles dinero en casi todas las manos, lastimosamente, con el tiempo se cansó de jugar y prefería verlos insultarse con cariño y reírse de sus caras afligidas cuando perdían.

Después de cinco años se ha convertido en una tradición, lo hacen durante todos los tours, entre ellos, con el crew, con sus amigos o familiares cuando viajan con ellos, con todos. Parece un vicio, una obsesión, algo que no los deja dormir hasta que han acabado.

Así que aquí están ahora, Niall y Louis sentados uno frente al otro con algunas botellas de cerveza a medio acabar, un bowl repleto de frituras y el susurro de la voz de Liam en el teléfono y Harry trasteando en la cocineta del bus. Se siente como el hogar.

Aunque falta el olor a cigarrillo tan característico de Zayn, su voz suave, su presencia. No es lo mismo, ni volverá a serlo, pero a veces, si cierra los ojos, puede pretender, engañarse un poco.

—Hagamos una pausa, necesito ir al baño —la voz de Niall lo saca de sus pensamientos y se da cuenta que ha estado jugando por inercia, su intento de escalera de picas estaba salpicada de de tréboles y corazones. Mierda—. Liam, ¿podrías hacer de neutral y cuidar el juego mientras no estoy? Ya sabes que Louis no es el jugador más honesto del mundo —dijo Niall, mirando a Louis de reojo.

—Eso fue una sola vez y era porque estaba borracho —replicó Louis desinteresado.

—Ajá, si, lo que tú digas, bebé.

Liam se rio un poco. —Lo tengo cubierto, Ni, no te preocupes.

Louis tararea distante mientras toma un trago de su cerveza. No es que extrañe a Zayn demasiado (mentira), es sólo que es un hecho que le recuerda todos los cambios de su vida, cambios que no le gustan, que le aterran y le entristecen.

 _Una mierda que es todo_ , piensa cuando siente a Harry sentarse a su lado con un tazón de cereales.

Y a eso se resumen esto, a Harry y su relación, o más bien su falta de ella.

Lo que tiene con Harry, esa cosa rara y sin sentido, pero que se siente tan profunda y real ha cambiado aunque no lo ha hecho, si es que eso tiene algo de sentido. Siguen siendo enfermizamente cercanos en privado, uno siempre encima del otro y la comunicación (aunque ya no tan seguida como antes) continúa siendo su punto fuerte. Se llaman en las noches y se mensajean a lo loco y cuando están en público tienen esa cosa con la mirada que es difícil de explicar, pero que les permite saber qué piensa el otro.

Al mismo tiempo, está ese algo en el aire que les regala silencios incómodos y sonrisas forzadas.

Louis no sabe cuándo fue qué pasó, pero han crecido sin el otro. No son los mismos de hace cinco años y no poder reconocerse del todo, les duele. _Es como perder algo que siempre tuviste pero que no sabías que estaba allí._

Está a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, cuando Niall regresa del baño y reanudan el juego. Louis no dice nada y Harry tampoco y al cabo de un rato éste anuncia que se va a dormir a pesar de estar todavía muy temprano. Louis sigue sin decir nada. 

Pierde el juego cuando Niall saca una escalera de corazones y arrasa con su pobre intento de picas, pero él sólo suspira, después de todo, _sólo es un juego_.

Hay cosas que no son iguales y duelen, pero él siente que no puede hacer mucho por alivianar ese dolor pues no sabe, en realidad, qué es lo que está mal.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, se encuentra ahogando sus sollozos en la almohada preguntándose una y otra vez qué es lo que ha hecho tan mal.


End file.
